Tulsa Rains, Tulsa Pours
by Exactly Who Am I
Summary: "The air was thick with the same scent of rain as the day they met. It was all Diane could do not to run and throw herself in his arms." T for profanity. Two-Bit x OC. Please leave reviews I'm dying here. [Finished Work]
1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget a jacket!"

"I will mom, calm down."

"Don't have an attitude young lady!"

" _Yes mother._ "

" _Diane._ "

She peeped her head around the door frame, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Mrs. Carter looked her daughter over, nervous. "Are you sure you're confident walking around- at night of all times - in a place you don't know well, which also has a reputation for being so rough?"

"Of course, I mean, I've got that 'sassy walk' or whatever you call it. And I've watched enough fights at school if I need to resort to that." Diane responded.

Her mother sighed. "Alright." She said. "But if anything happens, I want you to scream and run. Even if it isn't so... befitting of a young lady. And I want you home an hour after full sunset."

"Okay, okay. Don't worry so much." She kissed her mother's head, a gesture of trust. "And don't spend all night trying to figure out dad's bills."

"Fair enough. Remember an hour-"

"After sunset, I've got it, love you, bye!" She said, flying out the screen door.

After running a good twenty feet from her driveway, she slowed to a walk, clenching her fists. The sun was dipping just over the horizon, illuminating clouds an orange and yellow burst, a different horizon than what she was used to. She wanted her old home back. But she knew why she couldn't.

It wasn't uncommon for workers at the auto plant to come home with scrapes and such, it was a normal occurrence, occupational hazard. But one Tuesday night call from her father's boss made those little bruises small change. He offered consoling words, explanations, and later, fake looking smiles and the smell of sweat masked with cheap cologne. It was a accident, he had said. The odds of scaffolding falling on someone like that was minuscule. There would be family compensation. Don't press charges, there would be a bad rap for the company. He said a lot of things.

Four people died that day.

Three hundred dollars was given to them as condolences. It barely covered the closed-casket funeral and cheap plot.

Two people were left in her immediate family- her mother and herself.

One month was all it took for them to move out and down south for a new start. Her mother had family in Oklahoma. They would take them in. But Diane would have to say goodbye to everything she knew.

There were arguments. Bitter things said. Regretted words. But at the age of sixteen, they had no effect. So there were suitcases and trunks packed, and train rides across the country.

Tulsa wasn't home. Not yet.

It was at that thought, Diane realized that she barely knew where she was. It looked like a park, leaves on trees green with spring, a small pool filled with water, a fountain in the distance. She sighed, and sat on a swing, idly pushing herself a bit.

She shivered. She didn't actually follow her mother's advice on taking a jacket. No, she only had her dress, which was in style, but not exactly warm enough for a cool night. She rubbed the bottoms of her arms, looking around. She was alone.

But she wouldn't be alone for long, because a bit to her left, a group of boys were approaching. She had a good idea of who they were, she had seen them around during her first few days of school.

They were the kids labeled as greasers, hoods, criminals. The idea wasn't too odd. Detroit, _home_ , was gaining a good reputation for such things. She tried to stay out of groups. Then again, they tended to stay away from her. The group, probably six of them, stopped at the other end of the swing set. One of them lit a cigarette. Diane sat up a bit straighter.

"So what's a nice looking broad like yourself doing all alone at night?" One of the taller ones asked. Diane rolled her eyes, not surprised at the comment.

"Minding my own business, and not causing any trouble, unlike yourselves." She retorted.

"Ah, a feisty blonde. Two, have you seen many like 'er?"

"I've had my fair share."

"You could add another to that list."

"I might just-"

She spun her head to face them directly. "You might _not_ do anything to me. I'm not just a pretty face you know."

"Really now? What's your name then, if you're not just a face?" The one that was called 'Two' asked, sliding into the swing next to her.

"Diane. Diane Carter. Also known as _not_ interested." However, she decided to humor them, just a little bit.

He looked a bit crestfallen.

"And you all are? I've seen you at school, you know. You're delinquents."

"Two-Bit Mathews, at your service. This is my gang." He gestured to the others, who watched intently. "Ponyboy," The youngest looking one, who had lit the cigarette, raised his hand.

"Johnny," A small, darker skinned boy nodded.

"Dally," A tough looking blonde waved his hand a bit.

"Soda," Another blonde, though much kinder looking, smiled as he put his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders.

"And Steve."

"Pleasure." Diane said. "And I suppose the rest of you are going to try and pick me up as well? Because I dearly hope not."

There was a general consensus of 'no'.

"Good."

The one Two-Bit (a very... unusual name, she thought) called Soda decided to break the few moments of silence. "So, uh, where'd you come from, Diane? We all know you moved here."

"Detroit, Michigan. Probably heard of it in the news."

"It's where all those riots are, right?" Johnny piped in.

She shrugged. "Yeah, workers and civil rights. Heh, that's the one thing I like about moving down here. It's quieter."

"It's not _that_ quiet, you know. Plenty of stuff goes on around here."

"Like?"

"Just ask Dally, he causes half of it."

Dally almost looked offended. "Ah, nah I don't Johnnycake. But, yeah, there's the usual theft, stores held up, rumbles, the occasional jumping and murder. Old hat." He explained.

Diane shrugged. "I suppose. Detroit's not much worse." It was quiet for a few minutes after that, the seven of them watching the sky, in a mutual understanding of what had been said.

She flinched as she felt something wet hit her head. Looking up, she saw the familiar sight of rain clouds. And then it began to pour.

 **Hi there reader! Thanks for actually starting ((and finishing)) this not so amazing chapter! It means the world to me. Expect a further chapter, if you want to continue, in the next week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note, this story takes place about a year and a half before The Outsiders takes place. Thus, if we go with the canon of when the Curtis parents died, they are still alive, and everyone's around a year younger.

Diane shrieked in surprise, holding her arms above her head. "My mom is going to skin me! Are freak storms like this normal?"

Most of the greasers took off, presumably going home, except for Two-Bit and Dally. They didn't seem to be bothered much; they just ran under a tree. Diane joined them, feeling a little better under the little protection it gave. She exhaled slowly.

"But really, are these normal?" She asked, leaning against the trunk.

They shrugged. "It happens." Dally said.

"Hey," Two-Bit said, noticing Diane's tense appearance. "Need a cig?"

Normally, Diane would refuse. Her mother would tell her off first for getting wet, then the subsequent worry from being home late, and if she was caught smoking? She wouldn't live to tell the tale. But she decided against her better judgment. Even now, she was still angry with her circumstances. It would be the perfect revenge.

"Sure." She took it from him, putting it in her mouth like she saw on television. "Light me up."

From the first puff, she was coughing. The two laughed.

"You sure don't smoke often, do you?" Dally asked.

Diane tried to look cool. "Not really."

It took a few moments for her to get used to the taste of tobacco. Two-Bit and Dally had lit up ones of their own. "Don't suppose either of you know where I can call home from, do you?"

The fellow blonde shrugged. "I know a place. Hope you're not afraid of tough guys, country music, and beer."

She contemplated it for a moment. She'd never been in, what she assumed to be a bar before, but then again, it couldn't be that bad. She nodded.

As they walked, she studied the two further. Two-Bit was tall, a bit muscled, and had rusty hair. It reminded her of some family that visited from Ireland once. His sideburns were a defining feature, long and covering his cheeks. The rain didn't seem to mind him much, especially because it had quickly let up, but even so, the oily streaks of hair grease ran down his face.

Dally was much different. His hair, nearly white, didn't seem to have any grease, and simply clung to his head like a wet cat. He still didn't seem to mind it, though. He had a similar build, though he slouched more, with shoulders forward in an aggressive stance that he didn't need. His expression had enough intimidation itself. The gait was just icing on the cake. Holding her hands above her head, she attempted conversation with the much taller boys.

"So, uh, how old are you guys?"

"'M seventeen." Two-Bit stated, turning on his heel so that he was walking backwards.

"Sixteen." Dally said, not really paying attention.

Diane shrugged. "I'm sixteen too. I'm turning seventeen in June, though."

Two-Bit grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you even know where you're going? I mean, you won't trip or nothin'?" She asked.

"I've got a good idea. Haven't fallen yet."

She turned on her own heel, momentarily moving her arms to be out, wide for balance, and bit her lip at the wetness. It took her forever to get it hair-sprayed in place. She found it wasn't too hard to follow his lead in walking backwards, you just needed to make sure you didn't bump into anything.

They made it to the bar a few minutes later, soaked. Diane wouldn't hear the end of her distraught at her lateness or the ruining of her good blue dress.

"Oi," Dally leaned up on the counter, getting the attention of an older, dirty looking man. "Buck. You gotta room with a telephone open? I got someone who's gotta make a call."

The man referred to as Buck sized her up, and whispered something to Dally. Dally shook his head, said something quietly back. They conversed a bit, so she followed Two-Bit over to a few banged-up bar stools, as uncomfortable to sit on as she was feeling. He was chatting up a couple girls, smothered in make-up. Diane knew those types. She didn't talk to them much.

It was a couple more awkward moments until Dally came back, and gestured for her to follow him. It was up a flight of steps, and past a couple of rooms with doors closed, fortunately, and some noises that she wished she could forget forever. The room was generally clean, though some strewn about clothing showed the signs of life that periodically resided there. A phone sat on the desk on one wall.

She pulled out a slip of paper that her mother insisted that she carry around, holding the phone number of the distant cousins they were staying with until they could figure out a house somewhere nearby. It was picked up on the first ring.

"Diane?" It was the familiar, worried voice of her mother.

"Yes, mother?"

"DIANE CARTER DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN WORRYING? IF I COULD REACH THROUGH THIS PHONE I WOULD-"

"Mom," She interrupted. "I'm fine. I just walked to the park, it started to rain, and I'm safe. I met a couple of guys, they're letting me use their phone."

"You met boys?"

Oh no. Wrong thing to say. "No, I meant to say that-"

It was Mrs. Carter's turn to interrupt. "I don't care what you meant young lady. I've been waiting at the phone for forty five minutes! I didn't know what happened to you! You could've been mugged, or kidnapped, or murdered, or worse!"

"But I wasn't. And it's still technically within the hour after sundown. I called. I'll hitch a ride home, I'll think of something, stop worrying."

"I can't stop worrying. It was raining, you should've come straight home. I... I don't know how I should punish you... if I even should. Sweet heart... I know it's been hard for you..."

Diane sighed. "Mother, it's okay. I don't need 'the talk' again. Yeah, it's hard, but I'm pulling through. I'm sorry for worrying you. We can have this talk tomorrow. You're tired; I'm tired, neither of us can think straight. I'm hanging up the phone now, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Alright. But please be soon. I... I'll see you soon. I'll tell Peter to unlock the back door. Goodbye."

Diane hung up the phone. "Alright, she's cooled down." She told Dally, who stood in the doorway. "I think I know how to get to my place from here. We pass by here on the way to the store."

She followed him back down the hall. He turned his head back to her while going down the stairs. "She's gotta pair of lungs, your old woman."

"I guess. She's just concerned."

"Lucky you."

She would've added to the short conversation, but at that point, it was way too loud in the bar area. A fight had broken out over something stupid, and everyone was cheering and crowding. It took a few good minutes to locate and drag Two-Bit from the fray, and later, not much longer to get back home.

Diane was asleep when her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in a day? Just for you guys!**

* * *

School, was not Diane's idea of a good time. Sure, learning could be fun sometimes, but the, for the lack of better word; carelessness of her peers was annoying to say the least. They didn't care about grades, or other people, or even themselves. At least she had found out she had some classes with a few of the boys from the park. When lunch came, she sat as far away from everyone as possible, quietly enjoying her hastily assembled meal. Hastily, because her mother demanded on a full play-by-play on her night.

She was able to get home easily, and able to avoid anyone before getting to bed. But in the morning, endless questions over cereal and coffee ensued. Diane could barely answer one before another was fired. She only made it to the bus on time because she ran to the stop, simultaneously straightening her dress, filling her bag with the textbooks she needed, and throwing on a pair of shoes. The dress from the previous week was hidden unceremoniously at the bottom of the hamper. A whole seven days had passed since the incident.

It wasn't long before she felt someone slide next to her on the bench. She was surprised to see Two-Bit there, grinning.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said casually.

"Well," She began. "Most people around our age go to high school. And I would assume they have some sort of need to eat, or at least socialize."

He adjusted himself so that he was more comfortable. Diane furrowed her brow. Yes, he was nice, but he had also ruined her prospects of a calm and civilized lunch.

"Why're you loning it over here. Seems a bit, well, lonely, don't cha think?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just like being alone sometimes. Gives me time to think."

"You think too much. I saw you in class today, always taking your time, bein' so serious. Live a little."

"I live quite enough." She defended.

"Really? When's the last time you've gone out for fun. Not like to the park or nothin'. I mean like the movies or something."

She thought for a moment. It had been awhile since she had done anything like that. There was the time where she took some money from a summer babysitting job to go a museum... and that one time her friends took a short drive to a cabin up north... the most recent was three months earlier. Her father , being the more tolerant parent, took her out to see The Lord of the Flies. She had read the book at the age of thirteen, and as soon had he knew that they had made a film adaption, he had taken her out. Her mother was less than pleased at the ensuing nightmares that followed the night at the cinema.

"Alright." She said. "It's been awhile."

"Then why don't you come with me to see a movie. I'll even let you pick."

She was taken aback. "Are you asking me on a date? Really? Didn't I tell you I wasn't particularly interested? Can you even sit through one?"

"It doesn't have to be a _date_ date. I've got buddies that I see 'em with sometimes. The Dingo's the best spot around for popcorn anyways. And... well.. I can try?"

Diane contemplated this for a moment. She really couldn't say no to the prospect of perfectly good free popcorn and a movie. "Sure." She finally said.

Two-Bit's smile didn't look like it could be much bigger. "Meet you, say, at the park on Friday, six o'clock?"

She nodded. "I guess. But remember, you're paying. And it's _not_ a date"

The rest week blew by quickly. When Friday came, however, Diane was a bit apprehensive. She still hadn't told her mother about the whole 'date' thing. So, as soon as she stepped inside, she pulled her to the side.

"Mom."

Mrs. Carter was wary about what her daughter was about to say. "Yes?"

"I'm going on a… date… thing tonight. I gotta leave the house by quarter to six."

Her mother's expression was unreadable. "A date?" She asked.

"Well, not really a _date_ date." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Just a friend thing. With a guy. To the movies."

"Diane, you know how I feel about such a young lady going out..."

"I'm nearly seventeen. I'll be fine. Don't go over 'the talk' again." She said, putting air quotes around 'the talk'.

Her mother looked down at her hands in her lap. For a few moments, she was quiet. "I'm not going to argue." She finally said. "You can go. Just... be careful. And responsible."

Diane grinned. "Thanks mom! I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable!" She ran up the stairs, only to be stopped halfway up by a final statement by her mother.

"Don't wear anything too short!"

"I won't!" She replied, going into her makeshift room and shutting the door behind her.

She took a few deep breaths, looking at the clock on her desk. It was three thirty, giving her ample time to spruce herself up. It was a casual affair, mainly so she could humor the boy a bit, so she wasn't going to worry about her appearance too much. Just a quick wardrobe change, maybe fix up the frizz that always resulted in her hair at the end of the day. A good spritz of hair spray would remedy that problem.

However much she didn't fit in with most things, she tried to keep in style so she could fit in. This meant saving up cash for nice dresses and cardigans, working little jobs to pay for make-up she never wore, hair spray that made her cough, and shoes that she could barely walk in. For one night, she decided, she'd go easy on dolling herself up. It was a small affair that was really only so he could prove a point. She'd been on a few similar dates before, as dares or just to look cool. Plus, she doubted he had high standards on beauty.

She was ready with a good fifteen minutes to spare. A simple outfit- light green dress and hair let down. She wished it was shorter, but her parents said it would be improper. She descended the stairs to see what her family was up to. Her cousins, Peter and his wife Clara were busily cooking dinner with the assistance of her mother, while their young son Mark was playing with some blocks in the living room. He was four, and Diane could notice a growing bump on Clara's stomach. There wasn't any formal announcement made, but she was pretty sure that there would be another child on the way. How they would feed a sixth mouth was a concern.

"Diane? Is that you?" Her cousin called out.

"Yes, Peter, it's me. Who else would it?"

Her mother popped her head in the door frame. "Don't get mouthy. He's just asking."

"No, no," He said. "I've got a couple of friends from work that stop by sometimes. Usually without warning." He turned his head to her. "Diane, you eating dinner here or on your date?"

So her mother had told them. In all honesty, she didn't know. "I'll just take some with me, in case. Just... uh, some rolls or something."

Mrs. Carter frowned. "It's not much of a meal."

"Well, we're probably going to be eating popcorn and stuff there. I don't want to be too full."

A look of thought crossed her face. "Okay, but if you're hungry there, you know who to blame. When are you leaving?"

She shrugged. "Well, I want to be there by six, and it takes ten or fifteen minutes to walk..."

"So you should leave now. It's polite to be early." She handed her daughter a paper bag with some biscuits in it. "Put these in your pocket, and remember what I told you about boys. If he tries to-"

Diane cut her off. "I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"I'd better hope so!"

She waved to her relatives, and ran out into the night, towards the park.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I know I don't have a whole lot of you reading at this point, but a girl can hope, right? Please leave a comment below so I know how to improve it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I am SO sorry for not posting a chapter in so long! Writers block is a pain, just like school and having a thing called forced family events. I'm going to try and get back on a schedule, though, so please don't worry. Though, more feedback would be very much appreciated. I need to know what you guys like and want, and what to improve on. Love to all of you guys still reading!

-Cat

Diane arrived, what she hoped to be, on time. Over the week, they had discussed what exactly they would be doing. The plan seemed flawless. Meet at the swing set at six, walk over to the drive in, where they would see whatever was playing at the time they got there, and Two-Bit would walk her home. It was plain, simple, and would satisfy both parties. She'd have some fun, satisfying him, and she'd have some entertainment for the night without commitment. The whole 'when they got there' surprise was her idea—she didn't want to make any rash decisions.

Two-Bit was late. Or, at least, not in sight. She sat down on a swing, waiting. Suddenly, a hand clamped tight on her shoulder. She whipped her head around, frightened.

"Really?" She asked, rolling her eyes and removing the boy's hand from her shoulder. "And you're late."

He laughed. "But at least fashionably late."

"Really now? You'd think that a girl wouldn't like that sort of thing."

"Do I look like a guy who would care about that sorta thing?"

"I guess not." She got up. "Come on, we still gotta get to the drive in."

He spun a pair of keys around his finger. " _And_ we're _actually_ driving there."

Diane almost turned and walked away. She had little faith in his driving abilities, given his very evident reckless nature. However, her assumptions had been wrong in the past, so it wasn't too far of a stretch that it could be perfectly safe. She followed him to a car parked off along a curb. It was a bit dingy, and it was obvious that it had been in use for awhile. Scuffed and faded black paint, seats with cigarette burn holes, dirty windows, all were signs of neglect. She paused. These were some serious red flags, and every newspaper article and news segment about a kidnapping and murder of girls came flooding back. But, she thought, she could trust him.

"Well, get in." Two-Bit said, sliding into the driver's seat. "Let's hope we won't need a push start today."

Diane cautiously took a seat, after wrestling with opening the door for a moment. "You sure that she'll actually move?" She asked.

"Hah, she runs on the sheer force of hope." Two-Bit laughed. "I don't think it'll replace gas though!"

She rolled her eyes. If this date was going the way it seemed to be, it would be all downhill. "You'd better make this good, Mathews."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll make it better than good. It'll be fantastic!"

"Do you take anything seriously?"

"On occasion."

She sighed, though it was in relief as Two-Bit's car seemed to be cooperative and actually moving. Diane crossed her arms, staring out of the window at the passing cars, deep in thought. Looking back, this was her first 'real' date. In the past, no guy had ever actually been serious when they asked her out. At least, they never seemed as excited about it as the boy next to her was. Even while driving, he grinned like an idiot, and would sneak glances at her. Every time their eyes connected, she grinned. In the short drive, she found herself studying his facial features more closely.

She'd never admit it out loud, but she found him very attractive. Studying the curves and lines of his face brought her to that conclusion. Sideburns, she thought, were something she'd never consider to be an asset of beauty, but they only enhanced his features. She wouldn't even start on his hair, however greasy and unkempt it looked. And his personality, even after just a week of knowing him, made her melt a little inside.

"See somethin' you like?" Two-Bit asked, shaking her out of thought.

"Maybe I do, but maybe I don't." Diane said, smoothing out her tracks. "But his car could use a little tender loving care."

He laughed. "What is it then?"

"You'll just have to find out. You seem like someone who likes the chase." She said.

"Oh, I do." Two-Bit said. "I'm gonna find out by the end of the night, trust me."

She did.

The drive-in was nearly packed. For a Friday night, it shouldn't have been such a surprise, but the movie wasn't even a huge blockbuster, just a cheaply made thriller shipped over from England designed to get kids to bring their dates. Diane cast a sideways glare at Two-Bit, wondering if that meant that he had planned the whole thing. After he handed the payment to the collector, she elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, you plan this?" She asked, seeing if her hypothesis was correct.

"Nah, and to be honest, scary movies ain't really my thing." He explained. "Though, gettin' a broad to be clinging to my arm after every scare ain't too bad."

Diane smirked. "Well, don't be expecting that from me. I don't scare too easy."

"Aww, man, and I was hoping for it." He said, faking being upset, even going as far as pouting.

She rolled her eyes for the second time that night. Pulling out her paper bag, she handed a roll to Two-Bit. "My mom insisted I bring quote-on-quote 'dinner'. Thought it would be polite to share."

He declined it. "Don't worry about it. I've got cash for snacks and stuff. You want anything?"

She thought for a moment. "A coke and some popcorn would be nice."

"Well, your knight in shining armor will return as quickly as possible with your refreshments." He said, winking dramatically.

"Thank you, my good sir." She said, playing along. "I bid you a temporary farewell."

With a quick flourish, he hopped out of the car, and made his way to the concessions stand, leaving her to watch the movie alone. It didn't seem too bad, though the plot was a bit subpar in her opinion. Too clichéd, she decided, and completely unrealistic. She wasn't aware of the time passing until a few knocks on the side of the car reminded her that there were other people at the movies.

A group of four boys, around her age stood on her side, leaning against the car next to hers. They wore generally nice clothes, and looked well groomed, but all reeked heavily of booze. Diane's breath hitched in her throat. Rich guys were trouble, especially drunk ones. She kept her cool, wondering why Two-Bit was taking so long.

"Hey, little lady. Where's your greasy boyfriend?" One of them asked, poking his head in her open window.

She stuck her nose in the air. "One, he isn't my boyfriend. Two, it's not really your business where he is, is it?"

The rich kid's cronies stepped a little closer. "It's my business to know why he's leavin' his girl all alone. It's not polite. Why, if I were you, I'd be going out with a guy who doesn't let her out of his sight."

"And if I were you, I'd be leaving girls minding their own business alone. It's not polite either."

The boy looked angry. "You think you can talk to me like that?"

"Yeah, I do." She said, sitting up straighter.

"You wanna know what I think of broads that don't listen to me? That think they can backtalk me?"

She leaned towards him in a challenge. "What? What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that they're worthless. And that I'll make their life a living hell. I know who you are. I've seen you around school." He said, dropping his voice low. Diane could nearly taste the whiskey on his breath. "I'll tell everyone that you've been in bed with all the greases, the teachers even. You'll be all alone. Everyone'll hate you. I'll-"

Another voice interrupted the kid mid-sentence. "What are you saying to her?"

Diane whipped her head around to the source. Thank the lord above for perfect timing.

However, Two-Bit's expression was much different than the one he usually had. It was stony, a look that didn't fit. It scared her a bit.

"I was just saying how your girl would be much better off with a man that didn't neglect her." The kid said, taunting.

"Cut the crap, she'd be better off with a trashcan than with you."

Diane sank back into the seat, feeling awkward.

"Strong words coming from one guy against four." The kid taunted, his buddies forming a semicircle around him.

Two-Bit calmly handed Diane the bag of popcorn and soda that he was carrying. Without warning he stepped quickly forward, getting in the kid's face. "Get outta here." He said with a quiet rage. "Or I'll have my gang on your asses before you know what hit you."

The group of rich kids hesitated, before walking away, complaining. Watching them walk away, his anger melted away, replaced with tiredness. He walked around the front of the car, getting in with a slump. "Sorry 'bout that. I just… don't like hearin' them talk like that. I hate socs."

"It's alright." Diane said, looking him in the eye. "Don't let 'em ruin the night."

"But it's not alright. I promised you a good date, and already you're bein' heckled by them socs." He said.

"Really, I'm fine. And it can always get better. Now, put a smile on that face, it looks better than a frown." She replied.

He did so, though she could tell it was a little faked. She took a sip of her coke. What a night it was turning out to be.


	5. Chapter 5

The movie ended with little fanfare. It was the usual – plucky male protagonist saves love interest and everything is fine despite the deaths that occurred during the course of the film. Diane didn't pay too much attention, and neither did Two-Bit. They simply talked, sharing the popcorn. She learned a lot about him during the date, and he learned a lot about her.

He had a sister. His dad left just after she was born. His mother juggled two jobs to support them. He loved Mickey Mouse, joking, and cake. He hated socs and his dad for leaving.

Her dad died recently, and that's why she moved. Her mom had never had a job, and was trying to make ends meet from what she got for selling the house. She didn't want to move at first, and nearly ran away. She liked to bake, draw and climb trees. She hated change and her dad's ex-boss.

They remained parked for awhile after the movie had ended, watching the credits roll in silence before pulling out with the end of the crowd. It was late and getting cold.

"I'm gonna drive you home. It's way too dangerous for you to walk from the park." He said as they turned onto the main road.

"I can handle myself, you know." She replied.

Two-Bit shook his head. "After what happened with those guys, I don't wanna risk it."

She had nearly forgotten the incident. She didn't argue with his reasoning. The drive home was as silent as the one there, and she repeated what she did before. She studied his face again in the darkness. It was different there. Shadows were more dramatic in the passing streetlights, giving him a chiseled look, like a sculpture. The cool wind from the still-open windows blew his hair into his eyes, but he didn't sweep it away. On the other hand, Diane was struggling to keep her own hair out of her face. She had no idea how he could stand it.

It was around eight thirty when they pulled to the front of her house. The lights were off, sans the single porch light. She almost didn't want to get out of the vehicle, so she could stay with him forever, going wherever the wind blew. But she got out anyways, a bit begrudgingly.

"See you tomorrow? I had a lot of fun." She said, hoping.

Two-Bit was grinning. "Of course! Same time, same place?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but do you think we could do it earlier? Six o'clock is a bit late, you know, especially on a Saturday with nothing else to do." Diane said, leaning in his window.

"Noon then. Give's you time to make yourself pretty."

She chuckled. "Trust me, I'm the queen of bare minimum beauty products in bare minimum time. But thanks for the compliment."

"Don't mention it." He said. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She said, waving goodbye.

He returned the wave, and drove off. She stood on the porch for a minute, watching him leave. Then, without a word, she walked inside. It was dark, besides a table lamp that her mother was using off in the dining room. Filing more papers, Diane thought. It was ten according to the clock on the wall, much later than she thought it would be. She tiptoed, trying not to make a sound. But alas, the house was older, and a floorboard creaked under her footfall. Her mother's head turned towards her.

"Diane Carter, do you realize the time?" She said quietly but sternly. Evidently, her cousins were asleep after their long days.

"Yeah, I do but-" She said, before being interrupted.

"Do you know how much I was worrying? That you were kidnapped or something? That, bless my heart for even having to come to this possibility, you were breaking abstinence before marriage? I raised you better than that, the way my parents raised me, and how my grandparents raised my mother. You've been to church enough to know what it right and what is wrong."

Leave it to Mrs. Carter to bring in religion. Diane didn't really pay attention to all that stuff, and it was weighing heavily on her mother's heart. "Mom, I didn't. Trust me. The movie was just longer than we had expected, and there was a lot of traffic afterwards."

"You were in a _car_? Oh, lord above, you could've died."

"Mother, we've both been in cars plenty of times."

"No, I know. But with a young man, whom I haven't even met, and who know how well he can drive."

"He drives _fine_ mom."

"I… just go up to bed. We'll talk over this in the morning." Her mother said, sinking into the kitchen chair. Diane was a little surprised. Her mother rarely dropped an argument so fast. However, she obeyed, walking up to bed quietly.

It took her awhile to fall asleep once she finally laid down. She just tossed and turned, not being able to turn her thoughts off. The only idea on her mind was Two-Bit. It was silly, she decided, that she would spend so much energy thinking about a boy she had only just met. She tiredly watched the bedside clock. The hours ticked by, until midnight rolled around, when she finally succumbed to the frays of sleep.  
Morning came like a wave, heavy and quick. Her mother never ended up talking to her about the night previously. Her cousins were indifferent, muddling through the day as usual. Just talking care of the kid, silently preparing for the next one. Mark didn't understand quite yet, but he would eventually. There was a time where Diane almost had a sibling. One day, her mom was pregnant, the next she wasn't. Diane herself was only six, then, with the similarity of not understanding. That day was locked away in everyone's memories.

There was a calm drizzle early on, and she had the slight fear that she wouldn't be allowed to go outside, be made to babysit, but her luck stoke, and it cleared up. Her mother was indifferent, but like just a week before, she reminded her to take a jacket. Diane, like the week before, forgot. The park was like it always was, and Two-Bit was already there, leaning against the swingset nonchalantly. The air was thick with the same scent of rain as the day they met. It was all Diane could do not to run and throw herself in his arms. No, she silently chastised herself. This isn't a romance novel, it was real life. She stayed calm, swaggering up like it was what she always did, hands on her hips.

"Fancy seeing you here." She said, leaning against the set just across from him.

"I could say the same about you." He said, lighting up a cigarette.

"I almost thought you might not show up." It was true. Diane nearly thought he wouldn't come. That the night before was all a dream. That he was just going to blow her off. "Guess I was wrong."

"Guess you were." He said, watching his smoke curl into the sky. "Come on." He said. "I want you to meet the rest of the gang."

Diane laughed. "This early on? Man, you really do like me."

"Ah hush." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "They were just asking where I was last night. If you don't want to meet them, it's fine."

She laughed. "Two, I don't mind a bit. I'd love to meet 'em."

He looked even happier after she said that, if it were possible. "Come on then, they ain't far. They're all at the Curtis house, I think."

Curtis seemed like a familiar name… It took her a few moments to connect the dots, but it was Sodapop Curtis she was thinking of, both the one she met a week previous, and the one that all the girls fawned over at school. They weren't wrong, he was a real looker, but he was kind of dumb, and he already had a girlfriend. From what she knew, he was the middle child of three boys. Diane wondered how their parents would deal with all of them. She tried to remember their ages as they walked. Soda was fifteen and a half… His younger brother was around twelve or thirteen, and that placed the oldest brother at eighteen or nineteen. The name seemed to be somewhere on a plaque at school about the football team, but she didn't pay attention to that.

The Curtis home was small, but cosy looking all the came. Even from a few houses down, she could hear the voices of a horde of rowdy boys, all playing football in the yard. Sports weren't Diane's sort of thing, unless you counted scaling buildings and trees for fun. She cast a sideways glance at Two-Bit. He shrugged.

"We like football." He simply said.

She stood awkwardly at the gate after he climbed effortlessly over it. The gang didn't seem to notice she was there quite yet. Two-Bit took the hint pretty quickly.

He took a long butterfly-style knife from his back pocket, making Diane's breath catch in her throat. He banged it against the chain-link fence, making a loud noise that grabbed their attention. They stopped in their tracks, turning their heads to the source. She could feel her face going bright red. Attention was something she avoided at all costs.

"Hey." The youngest one said after a few painful moments. Ponyboy, she reminded herself after remembering his name. She recognized everyone except for two of them after a moment.

"Um, hello." Diane said quietly.

"You guys wanted to know what I was up to last night?" Two-Bit said, saving the moment. "I was on a date with this lovely lady here." More like ruining the moment.

Her face reddened even deeper. "W-well not really a _date_ date, it was just on a whim, I mean, we didn't _do_ anything…"

Two-Bit strung an arm over her shoulder, still holding the (thankfully) closed knife. "Yeah, kept it cool. Don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Hah, yeah. Not uncomfortable at all." She said, laughing uncomfortably, still embarrassed.

The boys shrugged, and resumed their game like nothing had happened. She was thankful. Perhaps the day wouldn't be a total and utter failure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Good news and bad news. Good, here's an update. Bad, I won't be able to update for a few weeks (again) because I've got a bunch of family trips camping planned in the next month or so. Next week (20-24 July 2015) will be my one big chance to get any big updates in but I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. Also, you may have noticed a title change from Petrichor to Tulsa Rains, Tulsa Pours. Sorry there was little notification, but Petrichor was always a working title for me.** ** _Any_** **who, let's get to the story!**

 **P.S., Welcome to Cat's Mrs. Curtis headcanon time just a canonical 10 months before her tragic end and I have my character annoy the pants off of Dallas Winston**

 **-Cat**

* * *

Diane watched the gang's playing closer. They were rough, but they played fair, shirts against skins. The two boys she hadn't met quite yet still lay on her mind. They looked similar enough, same dark hair and blue eyes. They would likely be brothers. But Pony and Soda only had one older brother, so she was puzzled. What was their brother's name… it took her a few minutes to figure it out. Darrell. That was his name. He was on the football team.

Two-Bit jabbed her in the side. "Wanna watch me play? Or do you wanna formally meet the gang?" He asked.

She shrugged. "They look a little busy." She pointed out.

"If I know them, and I know Mrs. Curtis, they'll be stopping anytime now for lemonade." He replied.

As if on cue, an older woman, presumably Mrs. Curtis appeared at the door, calling out that there were refreshments inside. It only took a short moment before she noticed Diane standing at the gate with Two-Bit.

"Keith! Is this your girlfriend? Bring her inside!" She called out. Diane raised an eyebrow. So that was his real name. The thought that his name wasn't Two-Bit ever actually crossed her mind, as Sodapop and Ponyboy were names. Unless those weren't their real names. Her face flushed again at the idea of them dating.

"Not girlfriend, just friend." He called back. "But I will, ma'am."

She followed him inside, staying near the door. The tiny living room was filled with sweaty guys, half shirtless. It would be a fantasy for any of the girlfriends she left back home, they'd kill to be in her position. Diane would gladly give it up. She hated being in groups where she could be singled out for conversation unless she could personally instigate it.

Mrs. Curtis passed out glasses to everyone, and then shooed them back outside. "I don't need you all ruining my rugs. I just washed them." She explained.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she finally acknowledged Diane. Extending her hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Mrs. Curtis, but I suppose you can call me Eleanor. I'm sort of the unofficial mother of this group of boys."

"And a damn good one at that." Two-Bit butted in.

Diane shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Diane."

Mrs. Curtis grinned. "That's a wonderful name. Keith Mathews, don't you go trying to eat that cake! That's for tonight."

She craned her neck towards the kitchen. Two-Bit's finger was mere inches from a chocolate cake. She supposed some sort of mom-senses had kicked in, and Mrs. Curtis knew that there was something going on. Diane remarked mentally that, although everyone else she had met called Two-Bit, well, Two-Bit, but Mrs. Curtis insisted on calling him Keith. She liked the notion. It was more personal.

He stepped back nonchalantly. She chuckled at his ease, like he wasn't doing anything wrong. In all honesty, she nearly believed it was one of the most innocent things he'd ever done, but she didn't mind. Her mother had stories to tell about when she was first dating her father. Her father was the classic Detroit hood, her mother a good churchy girl, looking for a tiny rebellion. Unsurprisingly, in her eyes, she changed him and civilized him, but Diane always knew her father still had a rough streak in him. On nights when her mother would go out with friends, he'd take her and wreak a little havoc, controlled and mostly legal of course, but still reckless. Perhaps the love for bad boys ran in the family.

Mrs. Curtis turned back to her, pulling her a bit closer. She spoke in a low voice. "I want to let you know, you seem like a good girl. You're getting yourself into a heap of trouble, with these greaser boys. You come to me if you need advice."

Diane reeled back a little. "I'm capable of handling myself, Mrs. Curtis, around boys. But I'll take your advice."

The older woman nodded, pulling away. "I believe you. Keith's a good boy. Just stay away from Dallas for now." She said, laughing a little. "He's still a piece of work for me."

"I'm not dating either of them, you know that right?" Diane asked.

"I know. But I can tell when one of my boys has a crush, and I can definitely tell you have one already."

She flushed, peering over at Two-Bit, who was standing quietly in the other room. He was watching the rest of the gang outside. Seeing that he was mentally occupied, she leaned in again. "How can you tell?"

Mrs. Curtis smiled. "For starters, he isn't out playing football, is he? He's waiting for you." She brought up a very good point in Diane's opinion. "And in your case, it's all about how you look at him."

She tensed a little.

"But don't worry." Mrs. Carter continued. "Like I said, he's a good boy. Just… be careful. Now, go and enjoy your youth. I know I did."

The mother went back to the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner. "Go, shoo, have fun." She said, gesturing out the door.

Diane nodded, and went to tug the boy from his spot at the window where he intently watched the game. He went, however reluctantly. She grinned at his absentmindedness that mirrored her own tendency. Outside, the game seemed to finally wrap up, and the gang was spread across the yard. A few sat on the porch, and the rest leaned against the fence. She nodded curtly to them, trying to be polite.

After Two-Bit decided to sit on the porch with some of the other guys, she followed suit, finding herself next to Dallas Winston once more. He was smoking a cigarette, cringing without a reason that she could decipher. She poked him, and he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I want you to stop having a grumpy face."

"I'm not grumpy, I'm hardened. My face is always like this."

She snickered at his word choice.

"Hey, I didn't mean that." He replied. "And I thought you'd be the mature one here. Two, are you hearing your girlfriend here?"

The rusty haired boy made no acknowledgement that he had heard him. Diane elbowed Dallas in the side. "Not his girlfriend."

He cringed at the impact. "D'ya really gotta hit me that hard?"

She gave a genuine smirk. "No. But I wanted to."

The towheaded teen narrowed his eyes. "I usually would never hurt a girl, but I'm really contemplating shoving you pretty roughly into Mickey Mouse to your right, there."

"You would never!" She said in fake surprise. "I am a lady, and no decent person would tolerate such abuse."

"Kid, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't think any member of this gang is even halfway decent."

"I ain't a kid. I'm almost a year older than you, caterpillar brows."

As if fate had shed a golden ray on the moment, the said eyebrows knit together into a glare. "I do not have caterpillar eyebrows. Steve, do I have caterpillar eyebrows?" He called out.

Steve, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture, shook his head. "I'm not getting into your arguments; I'm just here for the cake and football."

Dallas rolled his eyes. He then turned to Johnny. "Johnnycakes, do you think I have caterpillar eyebrows?"

The small, darker skinned boy shook his head rapidly. "Nope."

"Hah, see?" He exclaimed.

It was Diane's turn to roll her eyes. "You're so immature."

"Says the one starting this whole argument."

Unable to find a good comeback, she stuck out her tongue out at him, furthering his whole point. Done with him, she decided to get Two-Bit's attention, by elbowing him in the side.

"Hey. Two. Pay attention to me and caterpillar eyebrows over here. Stop talking to muscles McGee." She said, making eye contact with the young man just past him.

Two-Bit turned to face her. "Oh, Diane, this is Darry, Soda and Ponyboy's brother. Darry, this is Diane."

She outstretched a hand, which he shook. She could tell that he didn't appreciate the nickname that she had christened him with. "Pleasure." She said.

"It's all mine." He replied.

She smiled. Two-Bit nudged her shoulder after a moment. "Hey," He asked. "What were you and Dal talking… or well, arguing about over there?"

"His caterpillar eyebrows." She stated, trying not to laugh.

Even though he was behind her, Diane knew that Dallas was trying to burn holes in the back of her head with a glare. Two-Bit raised a less bushy eyebrow at the explanation with a grin.

"She's right you know, Dal." He said, peering over her shoulder. "Hey, don't give me that look. The mirror'll tell you the same thing."

Dallas let out a heavy breath before walking away. Feeling accomplished in being more immature than necessary, she smiled even wider.

Even if she was sixteen, she was the oldest five year old Tulsa would ever see, besides the boy sitting next to her: Keith Mathews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovelies! Cat here again,** **finally** **with another update! Sorry it's a little later than expected, but I've been busy helping my mom prepare for a wedding that she's catering. However, i'm back on track and have the next week, hopefully, free to write. This chapter is probably pretty low quality to be honest, but, hey, I tried! A later detail (Johnny related) is briefly hinted to in the novel and non-verbally** **in the movie, you'll probably catch it when you get there. Thank you for reading, whether it's your first time, or you've been keeping on updates for awhile. It means the universe to me. Really.**

 **-Enjoy! Love, Cat**

After spending the afternoon with the gang, mostly learning about them, Diane headed home. She realized, after visiting the Curtis house, that there was a much faster route to the park than she had been taking, and left a mental note. When she got back, she was alone, besides her mother, once again at the kitchen table.

"Hi, mom. Where's everyone?" She asked curiously.

"Spending time with their families, unlike yourself." Her mother replied with an icy tone that was unfamiliar to the teen.

She stepped back. "What do you mean? I was only gone, what, four hours?"

"Doing what? Hanging out with that hoodlum boy from last night? Becoming a no-good gang member? I should hope not." Mrs. Carter retorted, getting up from her chair.

"I'm not doing anything bad! I promise! I mean, you've always told me I'm not social enough. I'll spend all tomorrow with you! You don't have to get on my case-"

"I'm not 'getting on your case' young lady!" She interrupted. "And you are most certainly going to be staying at home with me tomorrow, and every Sunday until you're eighteen. Sunday is a day for family and I know _my_ par-"

It was Diane's turn to interrupt. "Stop bringing your parents into everything! Just stop!"She yelled, getting frustrated. "I'm sick of you using your upbringing to justify keeping me around and in line like a little kid! Why do you always yell at me for doing my own thing? For wanting to explore who I am and not be a stiff, bland person without a personality! This isn't 1920 you know!"

"I know that! Don't you think that I'm painfully aware that it's not like when I was growing up?" Mrs. Curtis' voice raised in both pitch and volume. "I was born at the tail end of the first and lived through the second great war, never knowing if I was going to live or die, if we were going to be bombed or not. I had so many friends whose husbands and brothers died in combat due to their childish recklessness, and I vowed to never let my children ever make any bad decisions!"

"So you're saying I'll die if I be, I don't know, interesting?"

"I'm not saying that!" Diane could tell that her mother was about to reach a breaking point, but she didn't care.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I don't _know_! I'm scared-"

"Of what? That I'll be a hoodlum one day, or marry one? That I'll be like dad? "

There was a heavily pregnant pause. Mrs. Curtis seemed at a loss for words, her expression unreadable.

"Go to your room." She finally said, quiet, though firm.

"No." Diane said, using a similar tone.

Mrs. Curtis narrowed her eyes. "What did you say, young lady?"

"I said no." She stated.

"I said go to your room. You're grounded."

Diane stubbornly shook her head. "I don't want to. I'm almost seventeen, you can't just ground me."

"Oh yes I can." Mrs. Carter retorted. "I'll make you go to your room, and you'll stay there. This may be your cousin's home, but I'm still your mother."

"I'll just sneak out anyways. I've got _hoodlum_ friends that I can ask to help me, too."

"Absolutely not. You will not be talking to those friends to get them to help you anyways."

"I'm going to school on Monday. You can't stop me from talking to my friends at school, can you?" She challenged.

"No, I can't but-" Mrs. Carter paused. "Just go. Go outside. I don't care if it's to your hood friend's houses, or the park, or anything. I don't want to see you for awhile, alright. I need some time to cool down." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I thought you wanted me to spend time with you." She reminded her.

"I want you to get out, just for an hour or two. If there's anything I want right now, it's that. I don't want your cousins to see us like this. Clara and Peter have enough on their plate with another baby on the way, and yes, I know you know, but they don't need the extra stress. It's hard enough to put food on five plates for them, and if Clara's eating for two, it's a big enough burden. Just letting us stay with them until I get a job and apartment for us is a miracle itself. Sometimes… I wonder if leaving was a mistake. If we should've just stayed. But that's not important now. Please, Diane, it's for the sake of both our sanities, please leave."

Diane huffed, but obeyed. With little else to do, she walked back towards what Two-Bit had earlier pointed out to be the lot. He said something along the lines of it being a good place to cool off at. As she made her way there, she processed the argument. It was only a few minutes, but felt like an eternity. Back home, even after her father's funeral, her mother never was that angry with her. Sure, they had their spats, but nothing serious came from it.

For a moment, she wondered if everything was her fault, even leading to her mother's past miscarriage. Anxiety grasped at her throat, making it hard to breathe. Perhaps any of it was. If she had never been born, her mother may not have lost her second child. She was always told that she caused a lot of stress on her mother during her pregnancy. She was a handful afterwards, too. Perhaps with all that stress, it caused her to lose it… Diane took a deep breath. She needed to think rationally. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't control those things.

She sank down against an old backseat of a car, thrown haphazardly into the lot, long forgotten and moth-eaten. The sun was still relatively high in the sky, though it was sinking fast. She put her head in her hands, cursing under her breath. Her temper was getting out of control. All she wanted to do was pick up the broken pieces of her relationship with her mother. After a few minutes, she felt the seat sink a little to her left. She looked up.

"Hey, Johnny." She muttered. "How's it going?"

He shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Why're you crying?"

Diane rubbed her face with the back of her hand. She didn't even realize that she _was_ crying. "I, uh, kinda made my mom real mad at me." She quietly explained.

He let out a half hearted laugh. "Welcome to my world."

She raised an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"So they didn't explain it to you?" He inquired.

She shook her head 'no' in response.

"My, uh, my parents don't exactly like me. My dad beats on me a lot, so does my mom. I don't wanna seem like a charity case, though." He said. "So don't treat me differently, please? I know the gang tries not to, but I can tell that they do."

"No, no." She quickly replied. "I won't treat you any different. Promise."

The dark haired boy cracked a smile. "Thanks." He said softly. Changing the subject after a pause, he pulled out a bottle, wrapped in a paper bag. "Two gave this to me. I dunno how he can always nick as much liquor as he does. I don't drink that often, but you look like you might need a pick-me-up."

Diane's eyebrows raised high on her forehead. Of all members of the gang, Johnny Cade seemed the least likely to drink alcohol, besides Ponyboy. "Me? Wait, you?"

"Oh, you're _real_ new here. Most boys around here drink every once in awhile. Usually it's beer, though. Dallas and Two are really the only ones who get anything else."

She took the bottle cautiously, trying to peek at the label. She didn't know the first thing about drinking, except from what she saw in the movies and television, and what kids told tall tales about at school. The only word she could clearly make out was whiskey. She hesitated, wondering what would happen if she took the first fateful sip. If it could be smelled on her breath, she'd be dead by her mother's wrath. However, that wrath is what brought her there, so she unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

She coughed at the burning sensation it gave her throat. Wiping her lips, she handed the bag back to Johnny, who was cracking up with laughter. She narrowed her eyebrows once she could breathe.

"Hey, I've never drank before, let alone whiskey. What's the alcohol content on that, forty percent?" Diane sputtered.

It took the boy a few moments to calm himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Your face though… It was priceless!" He apologized. Pulling the bottle a bit from the bag, he checked. "Forty six, actually. What do you know about percent though? You said yourself that you've never drank before."

"Basic chemistry." She explained. "I go though my textbooks beforehand to get ahead."

He shrugged. "I'm not real into academics."

She bit her lip. "Fair enough. God, do I smell like liquor?" She asked, beginning to panic a little.

Johnny awkwardly sniffed her. "Nah. Your breath might, though. Dunno how to help you with that. Maybe eat a mint?"

She sighed. "I'll stop at the DX or something, I've got some spare change I think. I'll find something. I am feeling a little better, though. At least you tried."

He grinned a little. "Any time."

Diane stood up, steadying herself when she found that she was a little light headed, both from the liquor and her spent emotions. A quick shake of her head cleared it a little. Awkwardly, she stood for a moment, looking at the boy, still sitting. "You have somewhere to go?" She asked. "It might get chilly tonight, and I don't assume you're going home." She said, noticing a fresh-looking bruise growing on his cheek.

"I've got the Curtis' house, or Two's. I'm used to it, though." He said. Diane didn't know what he meant by it- the beatings or the cold. She assumed it was both. Politely, she waved goodbye.

"Thanks again. I'll probably be seeing you Monday."

He waved in return.

Calmly, she left the lot, in search of solace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! Another chapter up, another hopefully satisfying storyline. By the way, there is only a month left for the contest and exactly... one person has entered as of the 4th of August 2015. If I don't have at least four people enter by the thirty first, I'm going to have to cancel it. However, if I do recieve that number, I'll extend the contest deadline until October thirty first (Halloween).**

 **ANYwho, here's the chapter! Enjoy, and PLEASE review.**

 **-Cat**

* * *

Diane winced at the fading sunlight, after exiting the gas station. A dollar later, she had a soda, some mints, and hopefully a good excuse if her plan failed. She popped a mint in her mouth, savoring the flavor. As she walked, she mulled over her feelings, trying to be rational. It wasn't her fault that her mother was stressed, the finances were. She didn't cause every little thing that was wrong. She mentally cursed herself for always over-reacting. It seemed be her fatal flaw, always getting angry so quickly. The words of her mother, warning her that she'd never be successful with a temper rang in her ears.

She arrived home just before sunset, after taking a long walk around Tulsa. Her bottle of soda found itself thrown and forgotten against a fence, though the mint wrappers were stowed in her pocket. The memory of a friend from home, always collecting candy wrappers, stuck in her head. The house, unlike days previous, was lit, and she could hear people inside. Quietly, she snuck in. Nobody was in the kitchen or dining room, so it left the living room. Oddly, the door was closed, but the voices came from within. Curiosity took over, and she stuck an ear to the door.

"But she's only a teenager!" The voice of Clara said.

"And I'm her mother!" Diane rolled her eyes. Her mother hadn't dropped the argument after all, but simply left it for another person to complain to. "She's supposed to listen!"

Peter butted in after her mother spoke. "Teenagers never listen. Don't you remember what you and the rest of the cousins would do during the summers we visited?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Exactly." Diane grinned. Perhaps she wouldn't be in much trouble after all. "I'm sorry, Edith, but like what she told you. It's the sixties, times are changing. The world's more tolerant, more free. Our kids will have more opportunities than we ever could hope for. Their teenage years are what will shape them forever. We both enjoyed ours, and let ourselves become what we are today. I might not be a smart man, but I know that she's hurting, too. She just hides it better. You both need to sit down and work things out."

"She won't listen. She just gets mad at me when I try and help."

"Because you're telling her what to do. Nobody likes that."

She pulled away from the door. Her stomach growled from skipping dinner, but at that point, she didn't have an appetite. She didn't know how to feel- all she knew was that she was causing conflict. Walking up to bed, she peered into the youngest member of the house's room. Mark slumbered on, the four year old blissfully unaware of what was going on in his family. As she lay in bed, she tried to remember being four. It was a blur, all those years ago. Her mind melted all the memories together into one soup of snippets, mixing in from when she was three and five. When you're that young, time doesn't matter.

She had a lot of happy memories from that time. Though, she supposed, a young kid only wants to remember the happy things. One that was the most vivid was walking in the forest with her parents, looking to things to play with. Her mother was probably uncomfortable in all the dirt and mud, worrying about snakes and other animals. Diane thought she was probably having a blast, getting dirtier than ever thought possible. Like a white knight, she faintly remembered her father scooping her from a pile of dirt and putting her on his shoulders, much to her mother's dismay. It was a good day.

When Monday rolled around, she was sluggish. Sunday was uneventful. Family day accompanied by church filled it, and her mother, thankfully, didn't lecture her. Though, her cousins being around were probably a contributing factor. At least classes were easy enough. As it was nearing the end of the year, there was less to teach and more to review for finals. In her opinion, review was pointless. She understood the content enough.

Even though her mother didn't yell at her again, her vow to ground her stuck firm. She was required to be home as soon as she got off the bus, and she would be under firm supervision. She couldn't help but complain about it to Two-Bit during lunch.

"-and it's _my_ fault!" Diane said.

"Well, that's not right. You're doing what she told you to." The rusty-haired boy replied in-between bites of his sandwich.

"Exactly!"

Two-Bit wiped some crumbs from his upper lip. "And how long's this for?" He asked.

"Three weeks. Or until school lets out. My mom hasn't decided yet." She answered.

"Damn. That's rough. I was real set on taking you out again."

She raised an eyebrow. "You were?"

"Yeah. Our first date didn't go so well, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Okay," She started, putting down her own sandwich. "One, that wasn't a date, I thought we established that. Two, it was _fine_. Trust me; I've been on way worse ones."

He offered a smirk. "You know, whatever happened at the drive-in _can_ be considered a date. It fits the basic dictionary definition."

"Oh, shut up, Mathews." She laughed. "You just have to wait for any sparks to fly or whatever you'd like to call it. Three or four weeks, like I said. Anyways, lunch is almost over and I've got math next hour and it's all the way across the school."

Two-Bit shrugged. "All right then. Same time, same place tomorrow?"

"As always." She said.

Sleeping was a chore. Diane was painfully aware of the fact. In the dim moonlight, her clock read about eleven. If she was going to wake up at six thirty in the morning, it was not going to be an easy feat. As her eyes began to droop, she swore she heard something hit her window.

Being on the second floor, she tried to assume it was a tree branch. Another tap hit her window. She rolled out of bed, and decided to investigate. Pulling it open, she was only partially surprised to see who was there.

"Two-Bit Mathews, it is _eleven o'clock at night._ Some people need beauty rest." She complained, though in a low voice in case anyone decided to wake up.

"I just wanted to be your white knight or somethin'." He said, flashing a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes. "How'd you even have the stroke of luck to find my window?"

"The luck of being me. Also, I've lived around here my whole life. It's not hard to figure out stuff like that."

"Well, I'm not crawling out my window in my nightgown. Or in anything for that matter. It's a good twenty foot drop with nothing but you or the ground to catch me. I'm not risking a broken bone."

"You don't have to." He explained. "We can just talk if you'd like."

She glanced back at the clock, then down again. "I'd like that. Where do we start?"

The boy sat down in the grass. "Tell me about back home. I've never left Tulsa. What's it like up north?"

She combed her memories for something to say. "Well," She began. "Back where I lived, it wasn't a whole lot different than Tulsa. It's a city with nice parts, and some not so nice parts, too. There's a lot of crime, a lot of protests, and in the winter, a lot of snow. And it gets real cold, too."

"How cold?" He asked.

"Well, bad winters get to negative temperatures sometimes. It feels like your breath freezes in your lungs."

He thought about the idea for a bit. "It never gets that cold down here." He remarked.

"Well, it's rarely this warm up north, but it can get pretty hot. We've got the whole range."

He laughed. "That's something."

"You think?" She laughed as well. "I had to purge half of my clothes because it's not as cold down here."

"Well, I don't think I could handle cold like that." He replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "I'd become a Popsicle before you could say 'ice'."

"I dunno, I lived with it for sixteen years. You just have to get used to it. Like I have to get used to this heat."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet. Just wait until August. You'll be melting."

"I'll try not to." She said, yawning. "Now, you tell me about yourself a little more. I've only been here a few weeks, and known you for about as long, but you don't tell me a whole lot about yourself. I mean, I know you gotta sister and mom, and your dad left. You like being, well, you. But that's all I've gotten."

"What's more to know?"

"Your hopes and dreams or something personal like that. What do you wanna do when you're older, when you're an adult?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm… not really sure, to be entirely honest. I don't think about the future that much, just what's happenin' now. I dunno. Maybe I'll be an actor, or a comedian or something. I could travel around the country and do shows. Or maybe I'll just stay here forever. There's not that much hope for me. I ain't smart and I obviously don't have a lotta money."

"I believe in you. If there's one thing that my momma says that I listen to, it's that anyone has potential."

He smiled genuinely. "You think so?"

"I know so." Diane replied between yawns.

"You should probably go to sleep, darlin'. I'll see you at lunch?"

"See you at lunch." She said, sleepily waving goodbye.

He returned the wave, before heading off. She watched him go, the light of the moon casting his shadow oddly. She supposed the sleepiness had gotten to her head. Curling into bed was easier after the conversation. The clock told her that the entire thing took twenty minutes. It felt much longer than that, and it didn't take long for her to succumb to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

If there was anything Diane was certain of, it was that the July of 1964 was going to be the best she had ever had. School had finally let out, she was ungrounded, and she was allowed to freely hang out with the gang. Her mother had seemed to give up, which was both a good and bad thing. Her and Two-Bit were even closer, too. They continued their chats almost nightly, and lunchtimes were even better. The most important thing, she decided, was that she wasn't an outcast.

Although she was the only girl really tolerant of the gang, she fit in as much as she could. Diane didn't do anything too bad in her opinion, like steal or jump people. She'd sort of become den mother of the gang number two, just behind Mrs. Curtis. Every mishap any of them got into, she'd help out, after an eye roll and kind scolding. Today was one of those days.

"Dallas Winston, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." She said, dabbing peroxide on a fresh gash in his forehead.

The boy winced at the sting. "I dunno, I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Well," Diane muttered. "You can start by not provoking six Soc's on your own at once."

"Lay off me, I was just having a little fun, that's all."

"Fun that landed you in jail for the night, and then in my kitchen asking me to clean you up."

"I knew you would anyways."

"I can't argue with that. But seriously, we can't keep doing this." She remarked, placing a few bandages on his wound. "My cousins are starting to ask where all the first aid stuff is."

Dallas harrumphed. "Get your own then."

"I don't exactly have a job, Winston. Nor am I going to commit any theft."

He rolled his eyes. Changing the subject, he asked, "Am I done yet?"

"Yes, just don't put too much stress on your… general… facial region for a few days. I don't wanna deal with any infections."

The boy got up from the kitchen chair, running a hand through his hair. "Suppose I should thank you or somethin'."

Diane shook her head, wiping her hands off on a towel. "It's alright. I know if I didn't, there's only one other person who would."

"I know, I know. But you do this a lot, so…" He trailed off.

"And I do it because I honestly care about you, Winston. Just be careful. I don't wanna have anything that's hospital-worthy any time soon. I 'm not a doctor, you know. Your word of thanks is enough. Anyways, anything you'd give me is probably stolen or illegal."

Dallas chuckled. "You've got me there. See you 'round?"

"Yeah, see you 'round."

Just before he got out the door, he paused. "And before I forget, Two-Bit's out lookin' for you. Said something about asking you something. He should be around his house by now."

She nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'll be following you out the door then."

She exited just after him, making sure to lock the front door. Waving politely, they parted ways. Diane inwardly groaned at the high likelihood of him going off to do something stupid. But she couldn't fix that with a little disinfectant and a Band-Aid, so she had to put the notion to the side. There were more pressing matters ahead.

Diane caught up to Two-Bit just as he was walking up to the steps to his home. He eagerly tugged her inside, giving a quick wave to his mother and sister in the kitchen.

Sitting down on his bed, she laughed. "What's got you hopped up?"

"I've got something to show you." He answered, digging through piles of clothes.

"Hope it's not anything gross."

"Trust me, it's not." He said, before holding up what he was looking for. It was a large, slim folder. "I know your birthday was back almost a month ago, but it took me awhile to save up for this." He said, sheepishly handing it to her.

Taking the folder gingerly, she flipped it over. "A record of The Beatles? But-"

"I know you like 'em. They're not really my style, but I really wanted to get you something you'd like."

"How long did it take you? These things cost a lot of money." She asked.

"Just over a month." He said, sitting down next to her. "I really, really, wanted to get it for you. I mean, you can hardly ever stop talking about the sometimes."

Diane rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I do. Thank you so much for this, Two. I… I really couldn't ask for a better guy to have around than you." She said, giving him a side hug. "I can't believe you'd remember. People… don't usually take the time to listen that much for me. Only people who do are you and Dal, and he's only when he wants to."

Two-Bit cracked a smile. "Well, at least you got me, and I got you. Hey, since we've got the day to waste, wanna go to the Dingo and grab something to eat or something?"

"You already spent a lot on this record, you don't have to do anything else for me."

"I want to though." He said, tugging her up. "Plus, I wanna see if there's any of my buddies down there."

She shrugged. "Alright then, Mathews. But if we do get food, I'm splitting the bill. I just got my allowance, so it'll be alright."

"That's not letting me be very chivalrous, though."

"Chivalry isn't that important to me, my white knight."

Lifting her up bridal-style without warning, he laughed, exiting the room. "It is to me though!"

"Put me down, you dork!" Diane said, only half serious.

"Not 'till you let me pay!"

"Well, I guess you're gonna carry me forever!"

Two-Bit gave a little wave to his mother again, quickly explaining where they were heading, still not putting Diane down. His sister made a comment about them being immature, which the boy returned with sticking his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes, before returning to the book she was reading.

Halfway around the block, he finally put her down. "Alright, you got me." He said.

"Still paying." She said, crossing her arms playfully.

"We'll see." Two-Bit replied with a smirk.

The Dingo, like always, was crawling with business. Diane had only been there once or twice, but she had already begun to understand the idea behind the drive in diner. It was a Greaser hang out – The Soc's had their own further down the ribbon. They hopped into the backseat of a car that supposedly belonged to one of Two-Bit's friends. They chatted for awhile, Diane quiet. Soon, a carhop arrived to the side, lazily asking for their order.

"Uh…" Two-Bit's friend said, hesitating a moment. "I'll have a barbecue sandwich and a vanilla milkshake and… what do you two want?" He asked, turning his head back to face them.

Before Diane could answer, Two-Bit chimed in. "We'll have two fries, please, and two Cokes."

The carhop nodded, writing down the orders. Once she skated away, the two resumed conversation, leaving Diane, once again, silenced. Clearing her throat, she tried to make herself heard. "Hey, Two, aren't you going to properly introduce me?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry." Two-Bit said. "This here is Tim Sheppard, Tim, this is my good friend Diane Carter."

Tim held his hand out to shake. Diane took it politely. "Pleasure."

"It's all mine." Tim replied. "Hey, Mathews, why didn't ya' ever mention you had a girl?"

"She's not my girl, really. Just friends." The rusty haired buy explained. "Anyways, her standards are probably way too high for a tough hood like me."

Diane rolled her eyes once again that day, though kindheartedly. "You have no idea, Keith. You don't know the kind of boys I've been with. Maybe you're one of the cleanest hoods I've met. You don't know." She remarked, a bit sarcastically.

Tim made a face, before sitting back and placing his feet on the dashboard. "So, where'd you come from? Don't sound like someone from 'round here."

"Michigan, Detroit." She answered. "And, yeah, it's a lot different from down here."

"Now, tell me, you friends with any… coloreds up there?"

"Yes, in fact, I was." She retorted, defending her friends from his evident iciness. "They're rather nice people, when you get down to it. Sometimes better than us white folks."

Tim, not getting the hint, continued. "You ever date one?"

"No, not myself. But really, it's the sixties. Get with the times, Sheppard. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it. People are people, so lay off me."

Tim quieted after that. Two-bit, a bit astonished, was uncharacteristically silent. However, the moment the food arrived, the tension was broken. Diane feebly tried to pay, but Two-Bit insisted that if she did, then he would never let her walk anywhere ever again.

"Keith Mathews," Diane muttered between sips of her Coke. "Your knightly attitude will be your fatal flaw."

Tim laughed, amused. "Two? He ain't a knight even if you put armor on him. Trust me, you're special, kid."

Casting a sideways glance at the boy next to her, Diane raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is that right?" She asked.

Two-Bit shrugged. "I guess so."

She smiled warmly. "That's real nice."

Until their food was finished, no more conversation was had. Two-Bit said goodbye to Tim, tugging Diane along. It was getting close to dinnertime, but neither of them were very hungry after their late lunch. Because her mother would have a fit if she was late, Diane sadly had to part ways.

"Seriously," She said, just before walking up the stairs to her home. "Thank you again for the record. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, D. See you tomorrow?"

She nodded in reply. "Unless Dally needs new bandages, I'll be out around eleven."

"I'll be waiting at the park!" Two-Bit eagerly replied.

Quickly, Diane pecked his cheek, before saying goodbye. She got inside before he could react or reply, invoking a grin on her face. Peter glanced around the corner from the living room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just a friend, his name's Keith. He, uh, gave me this as a late birthday present." She answered, holding up the record.

Her cousin smiled, before returning to the living room. "Your mom's out looking for a job tonight, she might be late. Soup's on the stove if you're hungry." He said. "And Clara's out with friends, too. If you wanna play that, you're more than welcome."

"I'll keep it in mind!" She called in reply. Mark waved to her as she passed the living room on the way to the stairs, she returned it.

She listened to the record, just loud enough for her to hear, for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. I haven't updated this since... early September. I AM SO SO SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I've been incredibly busy with school, homecoming, and I've added comic con planning (which is in... May...) and joining the hair/makeup/costuming crew for our upcoming fall musical. However, I still plan on updating a least once every month, even if it kills me. I still love you guys, each and every one of you. Every read, watch, and review counts. You keep me going - I think of you with every single paragraph. Thank you, lovelies! *Insert heart emoji***

"Diane Carter, you and I are gonna run away together, me and you. We'll be the dream team - an unstoppable force, blazing the trails across the country like cowboys."

Diane sat up, slowly. She had been lying down for awhile. Idly, she ran her fingers over the rough blanket below. "What makes you think I'd run away with you?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Two-Bit said, sitting up too join her. He took a swig from a bottle of beer, setting it down with three empty brothers. "I know so. You're just the kind of person."

She looked up at the night sky for a moment, studying it like a painting in a museum. "I guess you're right. But I like it here too. I dunno how I'd just pick up and leave again."

Two-Bit turned to look her in the eye. She noticed a faint blush, brought on by light drunkenness, reddening his already sunburned face. "But don't you wanna get away? Travel the world? See a bunch of new things?"

Before she could respond, he continued.

"Egypt." He stated. "There's all this touristy hype about Egypt. Everyone and their mother wants to see them pyramids and mummies. We even gotta learn about it at school. But you know what?"

"What?" She asked, thoroughly interested in what the boy had to say.

"I never wanna go too Egypt." Finishing off his bottle, he shook his head. "Nope, if I go anywhere outside of sweet old America, I'm going to Mexico. Now, that's a place. I've got buddies that've gone, all good things to say." He, for a moment, nearly cracked open a fifth bottle of beer, but hesitated and decided against it. If Sodapop knew what he was talking about, and most of the time he did, Diane decided that Two-Bit was getting drunk on the night itself.

"'Cept the water." He added. "Tommy, good friend of mine, lives just outside Shawnee I think, he went a few years back. He drank the water there and got sick for a week."

"What's the good part?"

"Well he brought - well, no, scratch that. He smuggled more or less some of that Mexican booze up here. Tequila I think it's called. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, that stuff's stronger than anything I ever tasted. Real bitter though."

Diane inwardly chuckled at the notion of anything remotely alcoholic really affecting the redhead next to her. His tolerance was incredibly high, so it took a lot to get to him.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, almost offended.

Slyly, she smirked. "You."

Two-Bit playfully punched her arm. "You take that back."

"Never!" She cried, tackling him before straddling his hips. He, feigning surprise, laid there.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" He asked dramatically.

"Admitting your defeat is a good start." She replied.

Laying a hand over his heart, he gasped. "Why I never!"

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're gonna have to if you don't want me crushing you with my body weight. You've got five seconds. Five... Four... Three..."

Between fits of laughter, he tried to answer. "Alright... I'll... I'm gonna... You win... You've found... My only weakness..."

"Well, you've surrendered, but Two, I've gotta tell you something." Diane said.

"And that is?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I lied!" She yelled, dropping herself unceremoniously onto him.

He let out an 'oof' before dissolving into another fit of laughter. "Didn't your mama teach you how to be nice and proper?"

"Well, she tried." She replied nonchalantly, admiring her nails, all the while still lying on top of him. "But I mean, just us doing this wouldn't exactly be considered fitting and proper for a young lady. She says it's not good to be out so late with just a boy."

She thought about the series of events that lead them to be laying out in a field on the outskirts of Tulsa at three in the morning. They were silly, really. Their normal nighttime chat was underway, and it was even later than normal, as it was no longer the school year. That's when the proposition arose.

 _"Hey Diane, you know how my tires got slashed by Sheppard?" He whispered, breaking the train of conversation, which happened to be on what would happen if people had balloons instead of legs._

 _"How could I forget? You threw a huge hissy fit over it." She replied._

 _"Well, I got them replaced. Steve got me a real good deal last week. "_

 _"And that affects me how?"_

 _"Come on, lets go for a drive. The night's real clear, and I know how much you like the stars. We won't be gone more than two hours."_

 _She hesitated. It was a step further from her already rebellious nighttime chats. To sneak out of the house in the dead of night was worse than she'd ever done. If Mrs. Carter ever found out... It wouldn't be pretty._

 _"We could actually talk, too." Two-Bit added, trying to sweeten the deal. "Not just whisper."_

 _Another pause, considering the consequences. She was seventeen, there wasn't much her mother could do to punish her anymore. Her threats were empty anyways. Diane nodded, mouthing a 'give me five minutes'. She shut the window as quietly as possible. A quilt lay in the corner, discarded in the summer heat. She snatched it - it might come in handy knowing the boy's extreme lack of planning skills. Each step down the stairs felt like they echoed her heartbeat; loud and thundering. She dearly hoped with each fiber of her being that none of them would wake up the four others in the household._

 _And if luck was on her side, none of them did. Even the tentative opening and shutting of the front door had no effect. She was free._

"Well, we're thankful she doesn't know." He replied, finally breaking the train of thought.

She grinned. "You bet. She'd skin me like a pig."

"Like hell I'd let her." He muttered. "She ain't gonna do nothin' if I have any say in it."

"And you think you would?"

Two-Bit shrugged. "Probably."

There was a pause, thick but sugar sweet. Neither said a word, for they were savoring the broke it.

"Can I ask you a question, Two? A real honest one?"

He shifted his body so he could face her and look her in the eye. "Yeah, whadda ya need?"

She tensed, apprehensive. "Well..." She tried to search for the right words. "I wanna know what you think of me. And not just 'oh you're real tough' or 'you're real nice' or something sappy like that. What you really think of me. Am I annoying? Am I trying too hard to fit in?" She said finally, twisting a blade of grass around her fingers, not looking up.

Two-Bit laughed.

"You makin' fun of me?" She asked indignantly.

"Nah, just at what you said."

"There's no difference!"

Pushing down laughter, the boy calmed. "Di, you're one of the gang. You ain't annoying. If there's anyone annoying in our little circle of friends, it's me. You don't come close."

"Yeah, but-" She began.

"But nothin', sweets. You're the tuffest chick I know, and I've known a lotta chicks. Anyways, you get me. You ain't all lovey-dovey, just wantin' to say you gotta boyfriend that'll jump anyone who gets mad at 'er. Most greasy girls end up like that. You're better. Though, I can't really say you're a greasy girl. You ain't really a soc or a grease. You're you. But let me let you in on something." He leaned in close, just to her ear. She shuddered at the thick scent of cheap beer in the warm wetness of his breath. "You're an honorary grease in my book."

"You... you think so?" She asked hesitantly.

"I know so. Though, we gotta work on this whole self-esteem thing. Don't worry, I'm gonna have you be the most confident girl in all of Tusla, Oklahoma, in the U.S. of A."

"And how'd you propose we do that?"

Two-Bit looked around. "Well, this is a place to start." He answered, before leaping up and dragging Diane up with him. He slyly cracked a grin. "Dance with me?"

For once, she was able to return a smirk envying his. "You're talking to the junior swing dance champ of the local church. I should be asking you. Instead of Two-Bit, you're more of Two-Left-Feet."

"You got me there." He said, recalling recent memories of street parties. "But there's a start. You admitted you're good at something."

"Screw you, Mathews." She laughed.

"When and where, babe?"

"In your dreams." She doubled over, still bursting with fits of giggling. "We're so immature."

Two-Bit, now laughing too, picked her up and spun her around in circles. "Kids for life!" He yelled.

"Kids for life!" She added, her voice just as loud as his. "Now set me down, I'm getting dizzy!"

Like she said, he placed her down. They were both breathless, gasping for air, sweaty from the activity and the warm August night. The scent of a recent rain blanketed the evening like a thick quilt, dotted with tiny stitched stars.

In that moment, Diane was partly startled when she found a pair of lips, tinged lightly with the flavor of alcohol, were upon hers. She didn't hesitate to return the action, knotting her fingers in his heavily greased hair. She wasn't going to hesitate. Never again. Never on a night like this.

Keith Mathews was always more melodramatic than he needed to be. He dipped her for a moment, before pulling up and away. That grin, that damned grin was still on his face, though it wasn't joking; it had become a serene, kind smile.

"Thought you said you didn't like sappy." Diane muttered. She was wonder struck, though as level-headed as the moment would allow.

He nuzzled her in the neck. "D'you always gotta bring logic into the situation?"

"Dunno." She replied, placing her forehead on his chest. "I want to and I can, so I do."

"God, I love you."

 **Did you think I wouldn't? Bet it was worth the wait, you nerds.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ACTUAL SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME**

Alright folks. It's nearly been a whole year since I've started this story, and ages since I've updated. It's my longest work so far, and my best received one. Overall, writing it has been a journey. However, after I've drifted from this fandom quite a bit, been busy, and want to make room for other works, this will be the final chapter. It's probably going to seem a bit rushed, but I need to let this story go. You all deserve a finished work, and I deserve it too.

To everyone who's stuck with Tulsa Rains, Tulsa Pours? Stay Gold.

* * *

August blended into September, and September into October like paint on a canvas – in a whirlwind of color and adventure. Diane barely could comprehend what was happening before another thing occurred. That's the way life with Two-Bit was, unpredictable but always full of pleasant surprise. She liked it that way, without monotony in sight. They snuck out again a week later, and again a few days following. Every time ended in some roundabout, random conversation. Usually they ended in a good kiss too.

Diane finally had a taste of rebellion and romance in the best way possible. During the few she had classes with him, they'd find a way to goof off without getting caught. Life was all one big game to him; she admired that quality in a person. Life was more of a challenge, or a puzzle, or an enigma to her. That's not to say it wasn't fun. Puzzles always interested her. He certainly was one.

Keith Mathews was a man of contrasts to her. His mood could flip from his easygoing self at the drop of a hat, like that fateful night at the drive in. He was almost eighteen but acted like a child. He was the type of guy to watch cartoons and eat cake while downing a six pack. He loved the sunshine but spent every moment of the night out. She never knew how to fully describe him in just a few short words. Though, she couldn't pinpoint a way to describe herself either.

"Diane." Mrs. Carter tapped her foot impatiently. Diane shot up, having lost herself in a long train of thought, leaning on her arm at the breakfast table. She disgustedly shook a bit of butter from her elbow.

"Yes, mother?" She replied.

Mrs. Carter shook her head, muttering a few curses under her breath. "I said that I was leaving for the hospital. Are you or are you not coming with me?"

Diane shook her head. "I'll let you go. Peter and Clara need your emotional grounding more." She sighed. The birth hadn't gone well. It was severely premature, two months early to be exact. Neither of her cousins were in good shape. Peter emotionally, Clara physically. At least Mark was with his grandmother for the time being.

"And you'll be _where_ exactly? I hope you aren't making bad choices with those hoodlum friends of yours. They had to haul one of them out of the diner just Tuesday." Her mother asked.

"Which one?" She pressed.

"Oh, I don't know." Mrs. Carter sighed. "Blond. A bit shady looking. He was flirting with the waitresses again."

She chuckled a little. "That's Dallas. He does things like that. Don't take him seriously, mom."

"That's the third time in the last two months."

"I'll tell him to lay off. He usually listens to me."

"I hope you aren't trying to get fresh with him, young lady."

Diane sighed. "No, ma'am. He has a girl. Anyways, you've already met Keith." Her memory drifted to the day that the two met. It was interesting, to say the least. The combined fact that Two-Bit was a good foot taller than her mother and that he made a very _obvious_ effort to seem decent made it a rather tense situation. At least it wasn't a total train wreck, and it was decided that Diane was allowed to date him.

Mrs. Carter considered the facts. "Alright, I suppose you're right… Just… Please be good. I'm going to spend the night there to give Peter a break. He'll be staying with great aunt Tabitha. I'll be home around noon tomorrow. Make sure to lock the doors if you do leave."

"I will."

Diane watched her mother leave in their newly purchased 'family car' with bated breath. It was a cheap old thing, and it needed work severely, but it worked. She had half a mind to get Sodapop and Steve over to take a look at it, but the other half reminded her that her mother world throw a fit at the idea of her 'hoodlum friends' touching anything of theirs in fear that they would steal it. Once it was out of sight, she leapt up with newfound energy. She had plans, and wasn't going to waste a single moment.

She took a few moments, once she grabbed her backpack, to look herself over in the mirror. Her hair had grown out in the last few months, she realized. Her skin wasn't as pale anymore either, and had a decent tan from the difference in sun from Detroit.

Her dress sense was just subtly changed by Tulsa as well. A few inches shorter on a dress here, a couple above-the-knee skirts there, a lower neckline elsewhere. Nothing to arouse too much suspicion of her mother. She defended it with the fact that Oklahoma was much warmer than her old home. Lucky for her, the bait was taken.

Diane sighed, grinning. It took all of her not to sprint down the sidewalk towards the approaching ginger, and even more for her to not throw herself into his arms. He leaned on his car with a wide smirk, playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You know I am, Two." She answered, slipping into the passenger seat through the window.

"So how long do you've got?"

"Until noon tomorrow. Though, I recommend you get me home before then."

He hopped into the driver's seat. "Heard loud and clear, Di." He started the engine with a little sputtering and protest, but it fell through eventually. They sped off, through town, then past city limits. They were way above the speed limit, but there were few people out, so it meant nothing to the duo. The windows were down, and warm air streamed in.

"You know what?" She called over the wind.

"What?" He called back.

She laughed. "You're wild!"

"I'm wild?"

"Wild!"

He cackled happily, throwing his head back. The wind ruffled his hair just the slightest; at the edges where he hadn't greased it as heavily. Diane's whipped around, not restrained by hairspray anymore. It was simply allowed to lay flat, natural. Just one more little difference that Tulsa put deep into her bones. Tulsa was her home. It always would be.

* * *

"Two-Bit?" Diane asked softly. They lay on the roof of a dingy motel, just a few miles from the Texas-Oklahoma border. The air, clean and clear, still held a warmth from the day, and rung with the sound of insects that lingered from the summertime. She turned to face him.

"Two-Bit, do you promise to never leave me?"

The rusty haired teen gave her an incredulous look. "What d'ya mean, Di?"

She sighed. "I mean, do you promise to stay loyal? Faithful? We're so young… But I never wanna see another boy but you. Whatever we have, it feels… Right. And I know that… Well… Steve, Dally, they'd go against their girls if they saw a better picking. I'm scared you might..." She explained.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap sloppily. "You're the Minnie to my Mickey." Keith said plainly. "I promise. I'm not as bad as them, you said it yourself. That's just a no-good, low life thing to do, not treat a lady right." His hands rested on her hips gently. "And I'll make your life the best it can be. I'll take on a thousand men, I'll get three jobs, I'll do anything just to make sure you're happy."

She grinned, appeased. "Only if you promise to come home at the end of the day for a nice dinner and quality time with me."

"Oh, I'll make sure it's quality, alright." He smirked, kissing her cheek from behind lightly.

She snickered. "Oh, you certain? You're so skinny, Two! I doubt there's much."

"With your cooking, we could do something."

"Who knows…" She hummed. "Unless you wanna prove your worth right now…" She challenged.

Two-Bit stood, holding her bridal style. "I may just have to take up on that offer..."

* * *

October to November. Winter to Spring. The seasons changed, but the gang didn't. Not until February, at least.

The service for the Curtis parents was short and simple, but there was not a lack of tears. Darry was able to keep Ponyboy and Sodapop, luckily. There was mixed feelings about him turning twenty. Mixed feelings about everything. A void opened.

The void grew.

The Soc's got just that little bit meaner on the younger members of the gang. They got meaner on everyone.

Two-Bit started failing more classes. Diane started caring less.

Her mother started drinking more.

Her cousins lost the baby.

Dallas stopped visiting.

Everything was crashing down.

Diane sat on the porch of the Curtis family home, watching the downpour. It was April, and she reminisced on some rhyme she remembered from her childhood. Something about April and May and flowers. The smell of chocolate cake hung in the air as thick as the frosting that would coat it. It mingled with the scent of mud and dust and slowly growing flowers lining the fenceline.

She waited. She and Two-Bit had spent the day with the gang, and when it began to rain, they all stopped at the usual place. After a bit, he offered to run and grab her one of his jackets, as it was getting cool and she had too much pride to use anything of the Curtis'. Plus, boyfriend clothes smelled so much better.

They would, at least. Unfortunately, he'd been gone two hours. She'd called his house to no avail, as well as a few of his other friend's houses. Nothing. She was deeply worried something happened. Looking over her shoulder inside, she took a breath, before standing up, swallowing her doubts, and heading out to find him. There was a few places she suspected right off the bat. Unfortunately, none of them turned anything up. His car sat in front of his house, but there was nobody home. While she was there, she picked up a sweater, just in case.

He wasn't at the lot, or any of the usual bars he hit. The hospital and police station thankfully didn't have anything to offer. She hoped he wasn't hurt or arrested. She plopped on the curb in front of the park, not caring that her dress soiled. At least the rain had subsided to a slow drizzle. Sighing, she looked back at the swings. A little less than a year previous, she'd changed everything she knew for the better in that exact spot, but now the only thing she felt was wory. Not nostalgia.

She was about to get up, when she heard a familiar laugh, one that she was well accustomed to. She turned, expecting Two-Bit to be right there, ready to surprise her, but he wasn't there. Cautiously, she stood, looking around for the source, wondering if her mind was playing tricks.

Her blood turned to ice.

Her mind wasn't playing tricks. It was Two-Bit alright.

He was leaning lazily against a tree, another girl in his arms, lazily pecking her lips between laughs. Diane recognized her instantly, being a girl she was almost friends with, by the name of Kathy. An extra sweater of Two-Bit's was strewn over her shoulders like a shawl, her fingers tangled in his reddish hair as Diane's once did. His arms tangled around the other girl's waist as they once did her's. Her heart dropped, but she didn't cry or call out.

Kathy was always much prettier than her.

Without a word, Diane left. She left the sweater she'd picked up in the mud. The record he'd given her for her birthday was smashed later that night. Anything he'd given or bought was lazily destroyed.

She left the gang without a goodbye, and broke ties with Two-Bit within a hastily passed note at lunchtime and a sour look. She didn't care. Not anymore.

Later that September, she was able to say a final goodbye to everyone. A truly final goodbye to Dallas and Johnny. There was a fleeting moment when she connected her gaze with Two-Bit. Her lips were pursed, her head held high.

She was okay. After awhile, at least.

Because when Tulsa rains, Tulsa pours.


	12. EPILOGUE

**Hey y'all, I'm back from the grave! I thought you'd all enjoy an epilogue if you were wondering what became of our duo. I hope you enjoy! Further note at the end.**

 **I hope you guys feel happy with the (extended) end!**

 **:)**

* * *

May, 1987. The sun shone on Tulsa, Oklahoma as it usually did, making the colors of everything a bit gray. Years of light beating down mercilessly did that thing to a town. A taxi pulled from the curb after dropping its lone passenger at a plain house, a bit worn but in the best way. A smile tugged at the lips of the middle-aged woman, a crisp and respectable thirty-eight-going-on-thirty-nine. She was home, but only slightly. A pair of heads greeted her at the door. They were already fifty, but looked so much younger.

"Hey there, Peter, Clara." She said softly. "Ready to retire early?"

Peter laughed. "Ready as we'll ever be. I think Florida's gonna be a nice change. Get more rain for gardening, that's for sure." He leaned back in the half broken wicker rocking chair, gazing at the wilting flowers in the garden, and took a sip from his ice tea. "I hope Mark'll be okay with his parents so far."

She took a polite seat on the steps, setting her suitcase on the porch. "Isn't he in college? He's been away for quite a long time. He's what, twenty four?"

"Twenty five." Clara corrected. "I don't know… All his letters seem homesick, even after being in school for so many years. Even after graduating. Oklahoma City is such a big place."

"So is Tulsa." Diane assured. "You know he'll be writing, and now that you're getting a better phone when you get there, he can call you there."

The older woman nodded slowly. She'd been on edge for ages. "How's traveling been?" She asked softly, almost changing the subject.

Diane looked out into the street, memories flashing through her head. "Good." She said idly. "I still got mom with me."

She took the necklace from around her neck, handing it to her cousin. On it was a vial, a cross etched in the glass. Inside, ashes. She'd worn the pendant for years.

"When's the date again?" Peter looked up, solemn but understanding.

"May 24, 1965." She answered plainly. "Twenty two years ago next weekend. You leave that Friday, don't you?"

They paused. Already dates had begun slipping, but they couldn't stay another day. The plane tickets were booked and in hand. A heavy air of silence hung over them. The subject was not brought back up. The short week came and went with little fanfare.

She went through some of her old things, happy memories, sad memories. Little had been touched from her room, just dusted periodically. Her mother's room had the same fate. Sitting on her bed, she could still see shards of vinyl in the floorboards, pebbles stuck on the windowsill. A room full of so many emotions they dripped from the walls.

Her cousins left on time and Diane Carter was alone once more.

She took a walk.

Tulsa had changed, but only slightly. The memories were fresh.

The old DX was abandoned, litter lining the pavement. It made her smile a bit though, as she saw one familiar face smiling down from a billboard, advertising an inappropriately named car service shop. Of course he would, she thought. Randle the asshole, always pulling something.

She'd seen one other familiar name, but on the covers of novels. Admittedly, she had more than a few stashed away, unread, for the memories. That kid went places alright. One of his novels had gotten pretty famous, based on an essay he'd written after the... _incident_. It ended up as required reading for a few schools. She was proud.

The news of Soda was only learned after a hastily written letter. The third funeral she attended in Tulsa. Her unlucky number.

The last of the gang had dropped from her radar. Darry had been mentioned in a few of the novels, so at least he was alive and well. The very last member eluded her though. She was almost on the fence about seeing _him_ again.

She continued walking.

The lot was paved over, a house placed on top. It was cookie cutter brand, all 1975 chique, average upper middle class family glamour. Soc, she thought bitterly, I bet a Soc got a loan from their Soc parents and are raising the next generation Soc's right now. Let 'em have that filthy lot. It felt like an open wound to forget what happened there. So she didn't. She doubted anyone close enough to the gang would forget.

The park was the same, at least, though had a few updates to play structures and a distinct lack of a pool. She supposed it was the changing times.

God, the memories there. She had to close her eyes a moment, leaning on a tree. Her nails dug into the bark as she remembered that it was _this_ tree where she first met _him_. Where she saw _him_ with _her_.

Looking up, she shook her head. It'd been so long, and he still hurt her. It still stung what he did. What came of her. If her mother were to see her now, she'd either tell her to suck it up and knock back a bottle of wine or try and chastise her for dwelling on her sins. Then again, she gave up on Jesus long ago.

She headed into town.

Diane found herself wandering down main street as she wandered through her thoughts. It wasn't too busy, being a weekday. Everyone at work, which reminded her that she needed a job. But she brushed that thought away for a bit. She saw something that piqued her interest.

The drive in stood like a relic, showing movies as it always did. Even the hole in the fence remained, albeit with signs of repair attempts. Young greasers would always find a way. Young greasers that would never have quite the same experience, but had almost the same. It was the same thing all over every city in America. The war of the upper class arrogance and lower class humility.

She stared, peering through the chain links, fingers knit with the metal. It was the setting of her first date. She wished it was her last. She took the thought back. She didn't actually regret it. It was a good night. And she witnessed a couple soc's get their asses handed to them. She chuckled. If only she had that same spunk.

A tap on her shoulder startled her from her thoughts. She turned her head.

"You lost, ma'am?"

The question came from a man with rusty hair, slightly receding. He was a little scruffy, messy clothes, reeked a bit of cheap beer. But the face was all too familiar. He'd gained a beer belly, a look of age but never lost that expression of mischief.

"Think of the devil…" Diane whispered, awestruck. It was him of every person in that town. Fate hated her sometimes. "Keith Mathews, is that you?"

A ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Won't even call me Two-Bit anymore, will you, Di?" He teased. "Guess you aren't lost. Where've you been all these years? I've missed you, you know?"

She shook her head, grinning. "We're both almost forty, and we broke up twenty two years ago."

"A guy never forgets his favorite." He chuckled, before flushing and looking away sheepishly. His tone became a bit more serious. "And I know I fucked up with you. With everything… I found my jacket that day in the mud and I knew… I just knew."

She sighed. "You really hurt me that night. But I can't hold grudges that much. Nobody can, Two."

He beamed. "Oh, now you'll use it? Guess you still like me a little, dontcha?"

She rolled her eyes, pushing him playfully. "You wish. I moved to Chicago, then New York, L.A. for awhile. Nice places, I guess. I couldn't settle down, just couldn't. I got the perfect opportunity to come home when I heard Pete 'n Clara were going south to retire. Let me have the house as long as I pay utilities. But, uh, I don't hold those feelings anymore, if you're hoping for that."

He shrugged. "Can't you at least go out to friendly lunch with me?" He asked.

Diane looked up at the sky, then her watch. She didn't want to go home. It was a good time for a late lunch anyway.

He began to walk, lighting a cigarette, and to his surprise, she followed suit.

"What?" She asked. "A girl picks up dirty habits sometimes."

He looked her up and down. "Well, I guess you're right… What would your mother say, though?"

She paused, face melting into a scowl. "You know exactly what happened to her."

He stopped himself. "Oh, God, I-I'm sorry." He said quickly.

She shook her head, extinguishing the cigarette on the wall of some brick building. After all the years, she couldn't finish one. "Don't be. We all knew she'd get far enough drinking that she'd do something stupid. Never thought she'd take a shotgun to the face though."

The air between them was tense. He dropped his cigarette and extinguished it as well. He leaned against the wall, and she followed suit.

"Well," She murmured quietly. "It gets a little hard to forget something like that when they do it in front of you, you know? When they give you this whole slurred spiel about why they're doing this, this long monologue on their life and their choices. She said to me, 'Diane Carter, you be a good girl, alright? Your daddy and I are gonna be watching over you. Thank God every day for me, okay?' and she blew her head off. God those stains were hell to get out of the wall. They're still there, you know. Real faint. I had to put a painting over the wood."

She looked away. It felt like she'd been shot through the chest.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't talked to anyone about this, have you?"

"No. And I was the only one there."

"Yeah… That her? 'Round your neck?"

Diane lifted the necklace up, looking at it in the light. "Yeah. It is." She got off the wall, and he did too.

They continued walking.

"So," He said. "What's come of you?"

She chuckled, elbowing him. "You first, beer belly."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "Well, never ended up with that broad you saw me with. Found her with her panties down with some soc. Karma came back to kill me." He answered. "I dropped out and worked with Steve and Soda a few years, and finally met this one girl. She was a dream…"

It was almost wistful how he said it.

"We got married when she was nineteen and I was twenty. We even had a few kids, a pair of twin boys and a girl."

His smile turned from a smile to a scowl. "But then she started saying I wasn't making enough money. I drank too much. That I was dumb. She divorced me in eighty two. Our oldest were thirteen, and she took them all. She ended up with this rich businessman, and she sends me letters with pictures of the kids every two months. California whore…"

She let the story sink in. She bit her lip. "Better spill the beans, then."

He gave her a puzzling look. "What?"

"Those three… They have a half sister." She admitted. "Remember that night, just before we broke up?"

"Yes…" He said slowly, realizing what she was getting at.

Diane gulped. "Well, I got pregnant. I should've given her up for adoption or met one of those back alley doctors, but I didn't. My mom didn't even know she was gonna be a grandma, I didn't even know I was gonna be a mom, I was barely a month along. The funeral for Dal and Johnny, I wore that long coat for a reason. I was somehow able to hide it, though. Nobody suspected a thing when I took a long week off school. Her name's Sandy and she's going to Columbia University.

"Peter and Clara raised her while I finished up school, went to community college. They loved her, like she was their own baby… She replaced the one they lost. God I was so shallow to go out while they were in the hospital that day. Anyway… Once I graduated, I moved back to Detroit for a little bit. I got an apartment and worked as a secretary for some wicket company. Got fired when a kid got too over his head. Moved to Chicago.

"I worked numbers for some shipyard for a few years. Company shut down, moved to New York city and got a good job until Sandy was old enough to go away. She's twenty one and she's going to be a dentist. I moved home. I'm home now."

She finished with a huff, extinguishing the cigarette she'd lit when she began to speak. She finished this one. Her lungs felt heavy along with her heart.

They'd walked past the diner at this point. They'd wandered in a loop, stopped at the park. She sat down on the ground, not caring. Two-Bit joined her. It was quiet for a long time.

"Di?" He said, quiet and out of character for him.

She didn't look up. "Yes?" She replied.

"Do… You have a picture of her?"

She pulled her wallet from her purse, and pulled out a faded polaroid. "High school graduation." She murmured, handing it to him.

He looked it over, tracing a calloused finger over it. "She looks a lot like you."

"And you." She chuckled.

He cracked a smile. "We're real fucked up, aren't we?" He asked.

Diane chuckled. It turned into actual laughter for a minute or so, before she calmed herself. "I guess we are." She said, gasping, somewhere between laughing and crying. "I've been so mad for years and I didn't know why. I had so much death and sadness around me, I guess I was lost. I was scared. I hated myself for things I couldn't change, but look at me. I survived being a single mom for how long? I made it."

He sighed, pulling her in for a half hug. She didn't pull away.

"Two, I don't love you anymore." She sighed.

He nodded. "I don't think I love you anymore either." He added.

She smiled. "But do you think we can still be friends?"

"I think we can."

"Screw up."

"Asshole."

"Always."

* * *

 **Hi so my name i t. Anyway, this is the real wrap to TRTP (formerly known as _Petrichor_.) I hope you all feel a little more complete knowing that not all was terrible. If you want to ask any questions about the making of this story, or about the characters in general, feel free to private message me!**

 **Also, I hope to rewrite the story in the next few months, so look forward to that if you're still attached to it haha!**

 **Love, Cat (The Author)**


End file.
